


[Lamperry]Dove in the dark

by Ada_26



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_26/pseuds/Ada_26
Summary: 富家少爷兰和仆人蒋没节操没下限，只是作者想写爽文了而已
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Kudos: 1





	[Lamperry]Dove in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Frank Lampard / John Terry (左右分明)  
> Ranking: R to NC17  
> Other Notes: 角色黑化注意！  
> 女装要素有！pwp一发完。  
> 第一篇兰特文献给米饭太太。我也想掀裙底(kora)  
> 本人只负责搞，不负责售后服务。不指望ic。有cp洁癖的请务必注意避雷。

他们的相遇，实属偶然中的偶然，不幸中的万幸。  
一切的开始，应从少年去钓鱼路上的干草堆时偶然发现的一只白鸽说起。  
这只白鸽不太对劲。少年想，决定凑过去看看，只见白鸽躺在地上抽搐着，左边的翅膀上插着一支带有毒液的箭，鲜血不断涌出。他放下了手中的桶和鱼竿，像对待刚出生的宝宝一样把白鸽小心翼翼地捧在手心，为了不让自己的力量压迫它的伤口。  
他碰了碰白鸽的肚子，颤抖得特别厉害，发出微弱且急促的呻吟。它双眼紧闭，好像这样就能减轻翅膀上的痛苦。之后少年似乎也看到，一滴眼泪从白鸽的眼眶里流下。  
这是他第一次看到动物流泪。  
这一定是只不寻常的白鸽。他想，并决定取消了今天的钓鱼计划，将白鸽带回家疗伤并静养一段时间。

少年的名字叫Frank，拥有优渥的家境，不凡的智力与判断力，端正的相貌，同时拥有对小动物的仁心，是家中唯一的少爷。匆匆忙忙赶回家以后，顾不上回应家中女佣的问候，他怀抱着白鸽，跑到阁楼寻找急救药箱欲给它包扎伤口。  
「可能会很痛，要忍一下…」把白鸽轻放在书桌上，少年拿来了酒精和纱布，小心且缓慢地把箭取了出来。还好毒液不是太过量。Frank并不是医生，但伤口的简单处理还是在小时候学校的跑步比赛时摔倒，膝盖流血被送到医务室，从医生那学到的。  
谁知毒箭被取出来的那一瞬间，白鸽突然睁开了双眼，但是受到毒液的作用下还不能飞翔。它依然怯生生地望着周围的环境，以及那个走到它身边将要为它包扎的少年。  
眼睛好漂亮。这是白鸽恢复意识以后的第一个念头。从小它还在森林成长的时候，它就被自己的族群反复灌输了为了生存，必须要提防人类的观念，但这个观念也开始动摇了。原来人类并不都是家人说的那样邪恶，至少自己能生存下去也要多亏人类的努力。  
也许是自身的免疫力加上对那位名叫Frank的少年的信赖，白鸽的伤口没过多久就出奇愈合了，每当Frank和家人吃饭时，他特意为阁楼上的小生灵送上谷物，看着它对着食物开心地跃动着，自己也像对待兔子一般，用手指轻轻抚摸着它的羽毛，说着Good boy。他还给白鸽取了个名字，叫John。  
分别总是让人不舍，Frank也意识到，等John重新能展开翅膀的那一刻，也是他们离别的时刻。想到John也有自己的家人在等着它飞回森林团聚，Frank也只能在John的左脚上绑了一根红色的绳子作为礼物。  
「我们一定还会见面吧，John…」  
谁知这一别就是一年。

一年的时间，或许对一些人来说不过一秒般不痛不痒，但对一些人来说，却如一个世纪般煎熬。  
对于John而言，更像是后者。  
它的家园，也早已消失不见，那些原本要等它的家人和儿时的玩伴，受到人类的破坏，不得不到别的环境继续生存。  
而这片森林，John认为是离Frank家的大宅最近的，它还会在半夜偷偷飞出来，飞到Frank卧室的窗沿，想再看多几眼视它为家人的恩人熟睡的脸庞。  
它下定决心，要用自己的余生去守护他，守护他们一家人。  
因此，它不愿与自己的族群离开。  
它愿意变成人类，为了Frank。  
它飞了好远好远，终于找到了自己的族长，说出了要变成人类的愿望。  
然而代价是，一旦成为了人类，就等于和过去的一切走向决裂，而且再也变不回来。  
John深知这一切，然而已经无法回头了。

变成人类以后，John因获得一副全新的身体，全新的样貌而感到惊奇又兴奋，更惊讶的是，身上居然还多了一身人类的衣服，那是由羽毛化成的贴身衣服，也是唯一一套衣服。原来的那对翅膀也顺理成章地化成了他白色褂子的袖子。  
迎接John的，是Frank。Frank开始也怀疑面前的那位比他还要高大还要健硕的男人走错了门，直到他发现了面前人左边脚踝的那根红绳子。  
轻轻地带上门，两个人紧紧相拥。Frank竟然没想到，面前的那个男人竟然是当年他救下的那只白鸽，还遵守了还会再见面的约定。  
就这样，John也找到了一份Frank贴身男佣的工作，照顾他的衣食起居，即使Frank也已成年，出行的时候还是带上John。John很多为人处世的道理，也在Frank身上学到了不少。就算家里只有女佣的全套衣装，John也不拒绝，穿在他的身上竟然意外的合身，刚好合身。至少在家的时候，他也可以穿着那条过膝长裙完成他的工作。他做的工作太到位，到位到女佣都开始嫉妒他，甚至把所有的脏活累活都丢给他做，他也毫无怨言。  
多亏能待在Frank的身边，大家都很赏识他，John也体会到了生而为人的快乐。  
但命运总是喜欢开玩笑，直到有一天，Frank突然把自己锁在房间里与世隔绝。  
连John也不知道怎么回事，直到他发现，少爷给他的交代由一句话缩成短短几个字，接着便什么也没有。  
睡在仆人房间的John也很苦恼，但只要有Frank的指令，他愿意立马出现。他也担心Frank，但碍于地位的高低，也不敢过问。  
他开始害怕，Frank是不是讨厌他了。

为什么自己会变成这样？Frank也找不出答案。  
是因为对John产生了依赖感吗？他不知道，但他满脑子都是John。  
John的翅膀，John走路时飘扬的裙摆，John悦耳的声音，John给他做的饭菜，John在他身后轻轻地套上刚熨好的西装，John准备好的宴会衣服，John结束一天工作时回去佣人房间的背影...  
但为什么，John不是女孩呢？  
天，Frank你怎么会苦恼这个呢？是谁说过，喜欢一个人就应该让那个人知道的？为什么道理他都明白，他还和喜欢的女生表过白，但到了John却行不通了，变得如鲠在喉呢？  
一定是John的错。他不是女孩，却穿着女孩的衣服，像个女人一样地对自己唯唯诺诺，照料着自己的一切，他甚至可能会哪天突然离开自己，和别的女人另筑爱巢。  
一切都是John的错。他在自己的书本上写满了那四个字母解气，然而越写越心乱如麻。他甚至把那些贴在墙上的包含了John的合影在内的所有的照片全部画上了一个鲜红的叉。  
他不敢承认自己爱上的是一个男人，所以他打算撕碎并玷污那个男人的尊严。  
他爱他。他恨他。  
不过他愿意等到John自己上钩，便偷偷把自己卧房的门闩拔掉。

正当大家都为怎样让Frank走出来而绞尽脑汁时，还是John自告奋勇地站了出来，因为他比任何人都能感受得到楼上的「气」。他觉得Frank一定是饿坏了，端着Frank最爱吃的饭菜无声地走上了Frank的房间。每靠近那个房间一步，那个「气」越发沉重，让他有些喘不过气。  
「少爷，我进来了。」他还是决定推了推Frank的房门，门竟然没锁。眼前的景象让John吓得心跳漏了一拍，脸也变得煞白。  
灯没有开，但John还是借助着窗外的月光看到了随意扔在地上的衣服和毛毯，写着他名字的书页因受到风吹而翻动，满是红叉的照片墙，还有坐在墙角低头不语的，消瘦了一圈的Frank。  
John不相信眼前的景象。他倒吸了一口冷气，手中的盘子也快速地坠落，发出凄厉的碎裂声。为什么，他要守护的Frank竟是这般可怕的模样。  
但他不会知道更可怕的还在后头。

紧接着，Frank缓慢地抬起了头，喉头涌出的声音让John一度怀疑Frank是地狱来的生物。  
「你他妈的终于来了啊，今晚就解决掉你...」Frank内心里的恶魔，早已挣脱了束缚，眼神直勾勾地对上John的小鹿眼睛。猎物已经到手，它的命运只剩下被宰割。  
John想逃离，但脚下仿佛是被粘住了一样动不了，直到自己被Frank推到了水泥墙上，脑袋生疼。  
「少爷你...」  
「为什么...John...你不是女孩...」打断了John的话，Frank双手托着John的脸庞，端详着，白皙的不真实。John一尘不染的样子只能由自己玷污。「明明你不是女孩，为什么给你衣服的时候你不拒绝？没用的东西。」  
「因为我觉得还挺好看的...有什么不对吗？」John的回答，让Frank不敢相信自己的耳朵。John居然喜欢自己给他的女佣服装？一定是骗他的，原来从进入家门的那一刻起就骗了他。  
「我真的没骗你，包括对你的真心。」John想捂着后脑勺，却在伸出手的那一瞬间被Frank抓住，摁在墙上，力气大得惊人。  
「好，既然你对我是真心的，」抵着John的额头，Frank  
感到John的呼吸声变得急促，「如果你从现在开始拒绝我，今晚你别想活着出去，我也会陪你下地狱。」抓住John的另一只手也压在了墙上，Frank贴着John的耳根说道「知道我为什么躲着你吗？因为我恨你不是女人，却长着一副纯良的脸靠近我，恨你恨到看着你就想扒开你的腿…」  
John只能把头扭到一边，这个小动作，怎能逃过Frank的眼睛，「看着我的眼睛！John！」Frank接近要吼出来，他用右手将John的手腕箍得死紧，左手也没闲着，探入了John的裙底，轻而易举地将裙子下面的布料褪到膝盖上，握住了开始变硬的东西。  
这种时候，他居然可以为我敞开。Frank想着，并开始对它上下揉搓到变得更硬，开始涌出湿润的液体，感到John的呼出气息也变得发烫。  
John的淫荡一面，绝不能给第三个人看到。  
「背过身去。」面对Frank的命令，John只能照办。在John转过身背对着Frank的那瞬间，他已经知道Frank想对他做什么了。Frank在后面紧抱着John的腰，从侧面撕扯着John的裙子，不知是用力过猛还是裙子本身的质量低劣，不够几秒钟就被撕扯到John的胸部下沿。  
「你要干什么…」John扭动着身体，Frank加剧了手上的动作，一边用自己的下腹压着John，一边无视John的疑问将雪白的衬衫从中间扒开，伸手进去玩弄隐藏在聚拢内衣下的胸部，柔软且饱满，和货真价实的女性胸部没有两样，时不时用指腹刮擦着John的乳头，还使坏地捏一下，让John感到更加瘙痒难耐。  
「你不是想一直守在我身边吗？你想做我女人的心思，别以为我不知道。张开你的腿…」Frank命令道，「作为你瞒着我的惩罚。」  
耳边短暂的气音，身后拉开裤链的声音，褪下内裤的声音…  
直到有灼热的东西抵着John的大腿根部，John才意识到，他的少爷早已饥渴难耐，理智不存在，身份地位不存在，性别不存在，良知也不存在。  
他试着将他修长的双腿张开一个角度，却被Frank粗暴地打得更开，没有经过事先扩张，就被Frank硬生生地进入了。  
「啊…」呻吟从John的口中泻出，高分贝的声音，在Frank的耳边犹如天籁般动听。他不是没听过John的呻吟，但还是第一次听到他变成人类发出的第一声痛苦的呢喃。  
他还想听到第二声，第三声，更多更多。  
他开始激烈地冲撞。  
「为什么…我在你快要死的时候救了你，我恨你恨到心里滴血的时候你却不在我身边…偏偏要等我快死的时候才想到我…」Frank每停顿一次，碰撞的力度也随之变大，里面的尺寸也随之变大。John呜咽着，他已经抽痛得无法吐出清晰的单字，更别说回答Frank的问题。或许Frank也不需要他回答，他也顾不上这个了。  
Frank碰了碰John的下腹，感觉到颤抖得厉害。  
像白鸽一样。  
「啊啊啊啊…少爷…不是这样的…好痛…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…」呜咽声伴随着身后的淫靡水声，霎时间，John的大脑空白，下体受到布料与墙壁的剧烈摩擦也喷射出白浊的液体，弄湿了裙子的黑色布料。到后来Frank也一点不漏地射进了John的肚子里，抽身的那一刻闻到了似曾相识的腥味。  
John的血。  
「John？」那个人早已昏了过去。Frank将John调转回来，发觉John的身子竟如断线木偶般脆弱不堪，一下子倒在Frank的怀抱里，在月光的作用下，他看到了修长睫毛下的，那条清晰的泪痕。  
「对不起…」他开始晃着John瘫软下来的身体，「对不起…John，你无论怎样都好美，美到我想着只有我可以玷污你，明知道你不是女人我却让你做我的女人…对不起…」  
「满足了吗？少爷…」半梦半醒间，John将眼睛眯成一条缝，迷离的眼神更让Frank心生怜惜。「我不是说过吗？我对你是认真的。这就是我的证明了。」John轻抬下巴，朝着那快被撕成两半的裙子，精液的痕迹仍未消失。  
现在的John真的需要休息了。Frank把他轻抱着到了自己的床，捡起了地上的毛毯盖在他身上。  
闭上眼睛，是否又扎进了新的黑暗呢？John带着这个疑问紧闭双眼，好像这样就能减轻今晚所带来的腰肢和臀部的痛苦。  
月光撒在John的脸上，在John本就白皙的肌肤上，更添一份清透。  
「今晚过后也请不要离开我…」吻了吻John修长的手，Frank轻轻带上了门。

Fin.


End file.
